Amaya the champ
by Ibuki clan
Summary: Amaya was the former teen champ who cares deeply for her vivosaurs. But two years ago she forfeited to a boy with silver hair due to her partners injury. now two years later she bumps into him again. Even though she didn't hold a grudge against him, he somehow hates her guts. now the two compete against one another. who will come out victorious? rated T for violent scenes cursing


**Yay A new story for me! so hi! plus i have no idea why i'm so into making short brown haired oc's!**

**now then ahem disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FOSSIL FIGHTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC**

**now on with the story**

* * *

the crowd cheered as the two opponents battled it out with their last vivosaurs in the finale of the Wallace cup. In the crowd a boy that was in green watched closely. "Teff, is taking some REAL damage, come on Amaya beat him!" the boy cheered as The girl who wore a blue jean jacket and a black shirt with dark red jeans made her move.

"TEFF, USE TEFFLA SCALE!" The short haired brunette with violet eyes said as the large green butterfly like dinosaur attacked the grey t-rex like dino with scales from it's wings cutting it's Lps halfway.

"Mapo, use conquer fang!" the silver haired boy wearing a red jacket and white pants with brown hunter boots said as the mapo crunched down on the teffla's back. Causing blood to spill onto the stadium floor and cutting it's lps Dangerously low.

The Teffla Roared and speared out the wings to intimidate the mapo, and began to charge for an attack.

"TEFF, Enough!" the girl shouted making everyone go silent. the green Vivosaur looked back at the girl confused along with her opponent. "Even if you attack the outcome will still be the same, we will lose. And since i don't want you hurt more than you are right now... I AMAYA TANAKA FORFEIT!" Amaya said as her Teffla nodded and reverted back to it's dino medal.

"Thanks for the match kid, see ya around." Amaya said as she walked out of the battle field to hear the cheers for the victor.

"Amaya, wait up!" a familier voice called as Amaya turned to see her best friend Todd.

"Hey todd whats up?" Amaya asked as Todd panted from running.

"what's up? YOU FORFEITED THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Todd said as they exited the stadium.

"Eh, it's ok. i had fun though and so did my vivosaurs." Amaya said grinning looking down at her medals. "anyway, lets cheack that place out where there are said to be wild vivosaurs!"

"who beat you anyway?" Todd asked as Amaya put her hands in her pockets and looked up. "Huh i guess i was so caught up in the fight that I... don't remember." Amaya said as Todd sweatdropped.

"Amaya, fan alert" Todd said as Amaya looked up to see hers fans and news people charging her way.

Amaya sighed and prepared her self for impact. _three... two... one_.

"AMAYA WHY DID YOU FORFEIT?" "DO YOU THINK YOUR TEFFLA WILL HAVE JAW SCARS FROM THE MAPO?" AMAYA DO YOU REGRET FORFEITING?" "DID YOU KNOW, YOU NO LONGER HOLD TITLE OF TEEN CHAMPION?"

Amaya sighed, yes Amaya Tanaka was now the former teen vivosaur champ.

"Uh, Sorry but i promised my friend that we'd go look in a place for real wild vivosaurs, so bye!" Amaya said as she ran the opposite direction dragging Todd behind her.

* * *

"here we are!" Todd said as Amaya sighed in relief. Todd got the two lost multiple times.

"Race you too the top" Amaya said knowing that Todd recently ate some cupcakes and that this was payback for getting them lost.

"Hey no fair!" Todd said running behind her as they raced to the top.

"HA, I WIN!" amaya said as she looked around the area as Todd got there a minute after.

"heeeeey... there are no viosaurs here... was someone lying to me?" Todd said

_'no they are just hiding'_ Amaya thought. not a moment later the ground began to rumble from heavy footsteps.

"Gya earthquakE!" Todd yelled as he was smacked obside the head by Amaya. "no you little idiot it's a viv-"

before Amaya could finish a large blue vivosaur burst out of the forest.

"IT'S AN ALLOSAURUS! AMAYA THROW OUT TEFF!" Todd said in a panic. "I CAN'T SHE AND THE OTHERS ARE RECOVERING, SO RUN!" Amaya said taking Todds hand only to half run off a cliff.

"this is it..." Todd said as Amaya stepped up to the blue beast. "Amaya what-" "I'll try to get it's attention by moving around fast then we dart past it's legs!" Amaya explained but saw something else. "or we use that" Amaya said as Todd looked over to the yellow flying vivosaur.

"A PTERODON ARE YOU INSANE!?" Todd said when another voice caught there attention.

"Jump on! Both of ya'll" the two looked to the back of the vivosaur and saw that there was a cowboy there.

"Come on Todd" Amaya said snatching Todd's hand running then took the jump.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEE" Todd said as the man snatched Amaya's outstreched hand and pulled then both on. "Yeehaww hold on pards" the man said leaving the angry allosaurus behind.

"you folks alright?" the cowboy said as the two nodded while smiling.

a moment later they landed in a small clearing.

"hey wait a minute..." todd said as he looked as their savior more closely "No way it's Joe Wildwest!

"yup surprised ya know my name" Joe said as Todd began jumping with glee. "Are you kidding you the greatest fossil fighter in the whole world! you battle skills are legendary" Todd said as Amaya smiled while rolling her eyes.

"I Can't believe I'm actually talking to you this is amazing! More amazing then being friends with the teen champ! I'm Todd by the way and this is Amaya" Todd ranted as he pointed to Amaya who rolled her eyes once more. Joe chuckled at Todd's hyperness.

"and also i-"

**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**

"what the?" Amaya said as Joe walk past the two

"That Allosaurus is madder then a hornets nest. we can't leave the mountain like this folks 'll be in a heap of trouble." Joe said as he looked over to Todd "I'll evan loan you one of my dino medal's

"how about you small fry think you're up for it?" Joe asked as Amaya sighed _'three two one and cue fake stomach ache'_

"huh, uh Oooooooooohhh, oh, my stomach it hurts REAL bad, must of been the rotten banana i've eaten this morning" '_really todd? that's the best you got?' _Amaya thought as she took out teff's medal.

_'yo teff think you can take this little bastard down?' _Amaya thoght to her teffla.

_'Yeh it seems weak anyway, even though i've just came from combat, i think i can take'em" _teff thought back as Amaya nodded

"i'll fight it" Amaya said as she showed teff's medal.

"All right pard go ahead" Joe said as the allo crashed threw the trees.

"Teff show this allo who's boss!" Amaya said as she threw her medal as it flashed transforming into a Teffla.

"A teffla scale should do the trick!" Amaya said as Teff nodded spreading it's scales around making the allo transform back to it's medal right then and there.

"that's it?" amaya said as she picked the medal up sighing. "i was hoping for it to last longer but oh well"

"Well that allosaurus finally calmed down and went back t it's dino medal" Joe said as he looked over to Amaya.

"so you're the now former champ?" Joe asked as Amaya laughed nervously "yeah, you heard of that?" Amaya said as Joe nodded. "have to say i'm proud of ya, putting your vivosaur out of danger with not a second thought? thats a good fighter for ya. that allo was abandoned by a cruel fighter, no doubt. when a vivosaur is abandoned it goes feral and it's true nature emerges. that's why i'm here actually, fighter assosiation asked me to round up rouge vivosaurs." Joe explained as Teff looked at her slightly healed wound from the battle in the stadium.

"you ok teff?" Amaya asked as Teff nodded

_'don't worry, it'll heal up fully and there will be no scar from the looks of it. *sigh* and i wanted to look more cool'_

"YOU WERE SO COOL IN THAT BATTLE LIKE ALWAYS AMAYA!" Todd said jumping up and down

"Hey todd, what happened to your stomach ache? " Amaya said as Todd froze

"m-my stomach ache is gone? HOORAY!" Todd said as Amaya just shook her head.

"now that's that out of the way, best you two lil' youngin's run along home" Joe said

"AWWwwww. but." "No buts. tell ya what, i'll give you my stego as a parting gift, seeing you don't have one. now listen here if yall love your vivosaurs you can acomplish anything" Joe said putting the wind vivosaur medal in todd's hand.

"Really thanks!" Todd said hugging his first vivosaur medal.

"Well i got to say you really made his day" Amaya said as Joe chuckled. "i guess so. welp you better be off to, hope we met again partner" Joe said shaking Amaya's hand. "you too Joe." Amaya said as Joe walked off.

"Now you got to teach me some of what you know!" Todd said shaking Amaya she sweatdroped. "shure thing Todd" Amaya said as they both high fived.

_And that was just the starting of their soon to be adventure._

* * *

**YAY** **that was fun hope you liked it and if so please tell me in a review! plus if i need to improve anything other then my misspelling. please let me know!**


End file.
